Iceland
' Iceland' is a large island far to the north west of Europe. The island is the home to the only refuge of what is known as the Snow Elves, and their kingdom of Snowy Vale, alongside the massive Krillik Empire and a grouping of Skaven but also most noteably is the site of the only remaining member of the Old Ones. These Elves came to be when they were blown off course while sailing to Norseland to attack Chaos during the First War with Chaos . The island also has three other non-snow Elven groups of which there is a small Norse town, and a small nest of Skaven, but the largest and most powerful group remains the Krillik, who control a large Empire on the island. Iceland is the home of perhaps the most enigmatic figure on the entire planet in the form of Tek who is a member of the Old Ones race that built the planet, but remained behind when his own personal greed, and coruption got in the way. He remains in his personal labratory, and he is responsible for much changes to the world, as he does whatever he wishes in the form of a near godlike figure. History Tek See Also : Tek On the island of Iceland the Old ones had set up a science facility, and had sent one of their most intelligent of members in Tek who was to lead research on the races that dotted the Earth. Unfortunatly for the Old ones they did not realize that Tek had lost his love for the Old Ones way of doing business, and he wanted to plot a new way at doing things. In order to do this he begin creation of a clone of himself that would die after being alive for a period of time. With the Old Ones believing he had died after they left the planet they wouldn't wonder where he had disapeared to and in this way he would be able to do his experiments on Earth in complete isolation. Old Ones leave When the Old Ones leave they took Tek's clone with them, and Tek was left in his facility which was extremely deep inside the overall facility. The Krillik See Also : Krillik The Island of Iceland was once the homeland of a race of obscure insectoid humanoid creatures of a hivemind type of mentality. This race called the Krillik became so numerous on the island that the isolated nature of the island meant that they had no outside force to battle, and with little technology they were unable to travel off the island. Over time the Krillik's once strong hive mind began to split due to the lack of expansion room, and in this way a number of different hive minds grew within the Krillik each wanting a different thing for the overall mind. This situation led to the Krillik fighting a devestating civil war that destroyed their population, and by the time of the coming of Chaos the Krillik would be so small in number that there wasn't even an attempt to convert them to either side. Arrival of the Snow Elves The Snow Elves were the first thing to change about Iceland since the fall of the Krillik and as such the Elves found the island to be in a state of peace. The Elves had at first hoped to simply forage for materials and rebuild their fleet so that they could return to Ulthuan. This changed when the leader of the expedition named Haress fell in love with the majrstic forest of Iceland. As this escalated Haress bid the Elves to move into the forests of Iceland. As the Elves moved deeper they discovered a vast ruin in the forests of design so advanced they had no understanding. This was once one of the few Old Ones facilities and was constructed by a rogue Old One who still survived in the deepest depths of the ruins. The Elves came to live within these ruins, and over generations their culture, society, and everything about them came to resemble the structures they lived amongst. Over centuries the Elves came to appear almost nothing like an Elf, and as this change happened they found that men were born less and less until the birth of men settled in at 1 out of every ten births. Rise of the Krillik Main Article : Krillik The relative peace of the island of Iceland was about to be massively changed with the incorperation of a snow elf named Amina Ialliora. Amina Ialliora was a simple Snow Elf for most of her life, but this changed when she happened to stumble to deep into the Old One city that the Snow Elves lived in. She went so deep that she happened to stumble into the lair of Tek, who was so deep in his experiments that only the alert of his surveliance alerted him that she was inside. Tek was curious at what she could do, so he set his defences to stop her but made no effort to call on the thousands of personal soilders he had at his disposal. When she found the first trap she attempted to retreat but he blocked her off and this caused her to be forced to continue moving into the facility. As she continued she managed to get by the defences of Tek, and he became ever more amazed with her. With her location only moments away from his own he finally unleashed his soilders and she was captured nearly instantly by the extremely elite Lizardmen he had at his disposal. With her capture Tek had her brought before him, and he spent weeks inspecting her to discover what was so special about her. In the end he discovered that she was very powerful in Magi, and this power may have led her to follow her instincts which led her downwards towards his lair. Tek finally finished his research and decided that he was going to make her the lead in an experiment that he had been working on. When she woke up from the seditives he explained to her what he was, and she simply refused to accept this. Points of Interest 0.1223AH See Also : The Seat of God The Seat of God is the name for the science facility that Tek had built in Iceland during his time as the leading science man for the Old Ones. During the construction he brought a vast array of technology to the facility in the knowledge that he would be abandoning the Old Ones and would no longer have access to the endless technology that the Old Ones took for granted. With the Old Ones leaving Tek shielded the facility and kept its existence a secret through the use of advansed technologies which phased it in and out of existence and made finding it nearly impossible. To make matters even more difficult the facility was defended by massive numbers of Lizardmen who defended it for centuries until Tek decided that he wanted to experiment on the Elves, and lured them into the facility. Noteable People Tek Main Article : Tek Tek is the only remaining member of the Old Ones to still exist on Earth. Tek was once a very renowned and respected scientist in the Old One's culture which believed that all things were the right of those they helped so in that way they fixed things in their own vision, and then left. This ate away at Tek and over the centuries he became discusted with the Old Ones and when they landed on Earth he went about creating a clone of himself and used this close to escape the grasp of the Old Ones. Now alone on Earth in control of the massive science facility called the Seat of God by the Snow Elves he went about the goal of his life in being a scientist on his terms. Tek isn't necessarily evil but centuries of doing whatever he wanted in regards to experiments have left him with little to no understanding of emotions, or the feelings of those he deems experiments. His experiments are unseen by the world at large, and even the Titans and Chaos cannot see him through his shields so he continues to move and sway however he likes. Jornieze Khan Main Article : Jornieze Khan Category:Island Category:Europe Category:Snowy Vale